


The Jade Wolf Proclamation

by SimonsEroticFriendFiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, New Family, but it's mostly about unending happiness, there's a cute malec moment in it, yes this is in the malec tag for attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsEroticFriendFiction/pseuds/SimonsEroticFriendFiction
Summary: In the rebuilt and redecorated Jade Wolf, Luke adds one finishing touch that makes the place whole again.A story of love, family and how all the chinese werewolf chefs survived the Jade Wolf massacre.





	The Jade Wolf Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this fic, this idea popped into my head and I know we all need some cute family moments from the shadowhunters and warlocks to the werewolves. Also Maia deserves all the happiness and I really hope that the finale shows her finding love in her family.

It had taken a lot of time and a healthy cash injection from the Praetor Lupus for Luke's help but finally the Jade Wolf was ready for its grand reopening. The restaurant lay eerily quiet, an unwelcome reminder of the atrocity that had occurred there, however a comforting hum came from the kitchen as the chefs prepared for later on. Another comfort came from the fact that they hadn't had to hire any new kitchen staff. The chefs had heard the commotion and had fled out of the back exit, laying low until it was safe again. None of the surviving pack members blamed the chefs for fleeing, although they were all werewolves they generally stayed out of pack business, preferring to keep themselves to themselves and live as close to a mundane life as they could. They had been invaluable in fixing up the restaurant, it had largely been restored to how it looked before the massacre, the only changes being a new wallpaper to cover the blood stains and a bamboo frame with adoption papers pristinely preserved inside. 

Luke stepped back from the frame admiring where it sat as a voice piped up from behind him. 

"You must be so proud." Doug noted from where he'd been laying cutlery on the tables. 

Luke smiled. Doug was one of the new line cooks who hadn't been employed for long before the vampire attack. He hadn't been a werewolf long either, although he was around the same age as Luke he was an unfortunate casualty of Russell's recruitment drive. 

"I haven't been this happy in a long time." Luke affirmed. "I'm glad Clary is safe, but she has Jace and the Institute to care for her now."

Doug snorted. "I'm sure Clary cares for that Jace more than he for her. Actually I think Lightwood cares for them both!"

Luke chuckled. "I didn't know you knew Alec."

"I've served him in here a couple of times, once with his sister and then the other time with his fella." Doug let out an exhale. "First time I'd ever seen Magnus Bane and let me tell you he can come again! I speak Indonesian so we had a really nice chat to the confusion of his poor boyfriend and then the tip he left fed every wolf in that kitchen for a week!" 

"They're husbands now," Luke corrected. "Married recently, although knowing that the Lightwood family fortune is legendary those tips aren't gonna decrease any time soon."

"Whatever's best for business." Doug winked.

The bell jingled above the door alerting the men to Maia entering the restaurant. They both bowed their heads in respect to their new Alpha. "At ease." Maia grinned. "Wow I don't think I'll get used to that."

"You've earned it." Doug nodded.

"Thank you." Maia half-smiled.

Luke coughed catching the other wolves' attention. "Any chance of some privacy Doug? There's something I wanna say."

"No problem, I think Chef Lin probably needs me out back." He said, slipping through the kitchen doors.

"What's the occasion?" Maia asked, approaching where Luke stood. "Oh." She gasped as she saw what was hanging on the wall. "You framed it?"

"Of course! How long have you been missing now Maia?" Luke said, pulling her into a side hug.

Maia shrugged. "I don't think my parents ever bothered to report it, probably happy I ran away."

"I know you're an adult, but when you agreed to let me sign those papers it was the happiest I'd been in years. You've been through so much with running away, Jordan, Simon and all the drama from the shadowhunters and it's only made you so much stronger. It makes me so proud to see how you've managed in the last couple of months. I wanted everyone who comes in here to know how loved and cared for you are." Luke pulled Maia close, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "You may be my alpha, but you're now officially my daughter."

A tear of happiness rolled down Maia's cheek as she gripped her father tighter. "I love you too." She whispered. "Thank you Dad."


End file.
